Dernier Adieu d'un Amoureux
by Zophia Evans
Summary: Tokio Hotel Lettre d'un amant perdu à l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout... BillxTom Twincest,M-Preg


_**Dernier Adieu d'un Amoureux**_

_Cher Tom,_

Amour, à vrai dire je ne sais trop par où commencer... Le début serai pas mal me dirais-tu...  
Seulement la vérité n'est pas facile à raconter, encore moins à croire...  
Tu te souviens de ce soir de décembre ? Celui de notre 1ère fois ? Tout était tellement magique.  
Papa et Maman étaient sorties en amoureux, ça ne leur étaient pas arrivés depuis longtemps, Maman rayonnais tellement de bonheur...  
A cette époque, cela faisait seulement 2 mois que l'on sortait ensemble, comme un vrai couple... sans toutefois s'afficher...  
Et ce soir-là après un bon dîné que Maman nous avait préparé et qu'on a eu un mal fou à faire réchauffé, Oh mon dieu je revois encore ta tête quand la fumé a commencé a sortir du micro-onde...  
Enfin, après le dîné tu m'as porté de la cuisine jusqu'à notre chambre comme une jeune mariée, bien sûr je t'avais demandé de me reposer mais têtu comme tu es... Et cette nuit-là, je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour, moi qui le refusais depuis le début de notre relation...  
J'avais tellement peur de n'être qu'une conquête de plus, et pourtant, cette nuit tu fus le plus merveilleux des amants...  
Je me rappellerai toujours de ton visage crispé par la frustration quand tu as commencé à me prendre et que je t'ai demandé de te stopper le temps que je m'habitue à la douleur, puis de tes cris et soupires d'extase pendant que tu me faisais l'amour, de tes baisers tantôt doux tantôt passionné parfois brutal mais toujours amoureux...  
Mais je me rappellerai surtout du 1er "Je t'aime" que tu m'as dis, une fois nos respirations calmées en me regardant dans les yeux brillant encore de l'extase de notre orgasme...  
Pourtant, aussi magique que fut cette soirée, elle fut aussi le début du cauchemar pour moi, j'essayais au maximum de ne pas t'inquiéter par la suite... Mais je ne l'ai su que tard comparé à la normal...  
Qu'est ce que j'essaye de te dire ? Eh bien, que 6 mois après notre 1ère nuit, tu sais le soir ou je suis allé à l'hôpital après un violent vertige et une perte de conscience... Ce jour-là je ne t'ai jamais dis ce que j'avais eu, enfin surtout le pourquoi... Et le mois suivant je partais sans laisser de trace...  
Et bien, ce jour-là, Tom, j'ai appris que moi, un homme, j'étais enceint... Que dans mon ventre une vie se développait...  
7 mois, j'étais enceint de 7 mois quand je suis partis...  
Je ne suis pas partis parce que je ne t'aimais plus... Non, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...  
Sache que j'ai gardé contacte avec Maman depuis tout ce temps... Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien...  
C'est sans doute pour ça que je te donne enfin de mes nouvelles...  
Il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour prendre conscience que j'étais enceint... Que j'assume... Il était hors de question pour moi d'abandonner cette enfant... Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des parents qui font ça... Et il était encore moins question de les tuer... De toute façon à 7 mois c'est trop tard...  
Je suis donc partis, parce que je n'arrivais pas à assumer le faite que je puisse donner la vie, moi, un homme...  
Et j'avais peur... Peur que tu nous rejette à cause de ça...  
Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...  
J'ai gâché tellement de temps pour rien...  
Parce que malgré ma peur j'aurai du savoir que tu nous aimeras de tout ton coeur...  
Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour Gabriel et Ange  
Pour moi par contre c'est autre chose...  
Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir si ce n'est pas encore fait...  
Je suis malade amour...  
Les médecins ne savent pas ce que j'ai...  
Mais je souffre tellement que je ne pourrais pas la supporter encore longtemps...  
J'aimerai que tu t'occupes de nos enfants, que tu leur raconte que leur maman les aimaient plus que tout au monde parce qu'il était le fruit de mon amour pour leur père...  
Que j'aurais aimer les voir grandir, tomber amoureux et avoir des enfants et devenir grand-père...  
Malheureusement cela ne sera pas le cas...  
Alors vis pour moi tout ces moments là s'il te plaît Tom...  
J'ai déposé les enfants chez grand-mère me doutant que tu serais chez maman, d'ailleurs elle me la confirmé au téléphone tout à l'heure...  
A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre je ne serai sûrement plus de ce monde...

J'aimerai que tu sois heureux Tom, trouve toi quelqu'un qui t'aimera et qui aimera nos enfants...  
Mais j'aimerai que tu ne m'oublies pas...  
Car moi je ne t'oublierais pas, je te protégerai de là-haut ainsi que Gabriel et Ange...

Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra...  
Je t'aime Tom,

**Ton frère, ton âme-soeur, ton amant...  
Bill**


End file.
